fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayan Talbot
Please do not edit this page unless given permission to do so by Naakan 'Jayan Talbot' Jayan is a fairly new member of Fairy Tail, he joined after the events of the Eclipse Gate together with his sister Sania Talbot. They are both part of Team Mantra and go on jobs actively. For new members they are very skilled and have showed great potential since they easily complete all normal-class jobs despite their difficulty. They have expressed an interest in taking S-Class jobs even though they are not S-Class yet, to which Makarov has not yet given his consent. Makarov did however, in a discussion with Mirajane, say that "The new members that joined recently both show potential to be S-Class, along with the rest of the Tenrou team. Don't you think we should hold another test soon since we haven't had one for 7 years, technically? ...." ''from where the conversation continued ''(This is subject to change as the manga goes along.) Both of them fit very well into the guild itself and have no problem with interacting with most of the members. 'Background' Coming Soon 'Appearance and Personality' Jayan is a muscular man who is fairly large but very flexible. He usually has his hair tied back neatly in a ponytail to keep it out of the way while still honouring the ways of the Solitaire Monks who do not cut their hair at all. Out of Combat: 'His appearance is very passive and relaxed while not on a job and he has no problem with dressing according to weather and occasion. His outfit usually consists of a thin, sleeveless, white wool shirt and airy white paints made out of the same fabric. He wears a highly intricately decorated band around his waist to indicate his standing among the Monks. He usually does not wear the Raiments out of combat, but wears light leather boots and knucklewraps instead. During the colder seasons he wears a long rough coat with the same design of his sash running along the shoulder and down the back. He also wear thicker boots, clothes of a thicker fabric (but still the same design) and thick knucklewraps to keep the warmth. '''In Combat: '''On Jobs and while requipping he wear a drastically different outfit. He wears his Raiments of the Eight-Demon which have a very aggresive design. The gloves are fully armored and designed like punching gauntlets (ie. knuckles) and are made out of a tempered and enchanted red-brownish type of steel with many complicated designs. The knuckles are shaped like a chinese dragons mouth. The boots have a design almost identical to the gloves. They are fully armored with the same metal, designed to easily move around the foot to allow smooth movement and stronger kicks. The boots are knee-high, and the kneeguards are (just like the gloves knuckles) designed too look like a chinese dragons mouth and face, smoothed and flattened to not hinder movement but sticking out a little to enhance kicks. The rest of the armor is designed the same way. It isn't a full-body armor since it is meant to be smooth while moving. It has short plates running dow the arms to protect from slicing attacks. It has a type of neckplate that protects the neck and throat. It has nothing covering the chest, but the belly is protected by a plate carrying the same dragon-design seen earlier. The pants consist of very thick, dark-green airy leggings covered with plates on the sides to protect the legs. In a whole the armor looks very ceremonial, while still tough enough to withstand attacks. The armors enchantments give off a kind of presence that lesser magicians and normal people may be unnerved about. '''Personality: '''Jayan is very, VERY, calm. His training in the monastery increased his patience a hundredfold and gave him the experience of someone 20 years older. He rarely lets his emotions show except when expressing happinnes and interest in something. In a social enviroment he is very self-confident and has a very approving and understanding personality. He dislikes needless fighting (brawling, etc.) and dislikes needless violence as a whole. On the rare occason that Jayan is actually upset he has a hard time getting his feelings under control again and can easily hold a grudge for several days once he has give that type of reaction to anyone. In combat and on missions he prefers keeping his mind on the subject at hand, be it travelling, planning or fighting. He rarely charges in without a plan, and can sometimes stall a fight for several minutes before landing his first blow. His philosophy is that ''"One well-placed strike can have the effect of ten shabby ones if timed at the perfect moment". ''He usually analyses the situation before acting, and prefers to know his enemies power before even attempting to break through their defense. Not many things can budge his concentration, but one thing that can is his sister. If anything endangers his sister, he can easily lose conecentration and focus and make some mistakes. 'Spells/Powers Jayan uses a type of Requip Magic called The Eight-Demon. It does not actually involve becoming or taking over the form of a demon, it has its same from something else. This type of Requip is a specially designed requip used by the Monks of Solitaire to seal the Eight-Demon, only allowing a very small amount of chosen few to use it. Only one person ever hundred years may use this, any other person trying to perform it (even if they actually possess all the raiment pieces) nothing will happen. This is because only those accepted by the Seal may equip the Raiments. The requip style cannot be used to requip anything but the raiments, but can instead requip the raiments almost instantly allowing the user to change into combat armor in the blink of an eye. The Eight-Demon Raiments summoned by The Eight-Demon Requip style consists of three parts; The Kickers, The Knuckles and The Guards (the rest of the armor). Each part is enchanted with some of the power of the Eight-Demon, a demon capable of using all the elements at its whim. The power channeled is much '''weaker though, and must be activated through the use of Mantras. Each Mantra charges the whole set with a different element and power, but each Mantra also takes time to chant. Even if it can be chanted mid-combat by someone as skilled as Jayan, it still takes about 1 minute to chant each one. When first requipping the armor it will automatically take on the power of the last mantra spoken. These Mantras have to be used to unlock only one power at a time since it is very dangerous to let even two powers of the Eight-Demon out at once, and they are divided into two parts. One for sealing the last element used, and the other for unsealing another element. During the second part of the Mantra the Raiments hold no power at all except that of typical steel. Some of the Mantras cannot the be unsealed normally without risking the release of the demon, and only about half are actually usable. Only 4 Mantras are usable by Jayan at the moment, but it has been known that other monks have been able to use up to 6. The power of each mantra can be regulated through the breaking of additional seals. There are three seals. The first is broken when chanting the mantra, after that one more can be broken but with heavy tolls on the body of the user. '''Taijuumin - The Second Seal: '''After channeling, the wearer breaks The First Seal, unleashing even more power. Any one person can only hold Taijuumin for about 10 minutes every day. After 5 minutes the caster will begin to feel lack of Magic Power and the damage they are taking. After 8 minutes the pain becomes extruciating, lowering the concentration and focus of the wearer. After 10 minutes the wearer faints. The minutes can be used in intervalls, but between every intervall the burden of the next activation will be bigger, meaning the cannot use a total of 10 minutes if they unlock the seal in intervalls. The power of the Taijuumin is not to be underestimated, since it can almost be compared to a dragon slayers Dragon Force. When using the Taijuumin the seal holding the Eight-Demon in is very weak, meaning alot of its original power can come through. This puts alot of strain on the body, since the demon continually keeps pushing out. The body faints as a way to automatically reseal all the seals and shut the demon in again, stopping it from reaching out. This is also why a user can only use this a fw minutes '''every day, since the demons increase in power has to settle down to stop it from getting a head start on getting out. Lightning Mantra: 'After chanting, the armor is charged with the power of Lightning. *'Knuckles: 'The knuckles gain the power to strike extremely fast and precise. The attacks aren't as powerful as for other mantras but they increase in power the more they are used in a short delay from eachother due to static electricity building up. During Taijuumin, these attacks also cause the air to ripple with Lightning causing thunderbolts to strike from the hands. *'Kickers: 'The Kickers are charged just like the Knuckles, they allow the wearer to kick extremely fast and precise. Additionally, each kick ripples the air in a short area in front of the kick with lightning, causing lightning to follow the foot when striking. Before the First Seal this is not very strong, but during Taijuumin they increase in strength and range. *'The Guards: 'The rest of the armor charges the wearer with lightning to allow for very fast movement and reaction times (not rivaling the speed of Racer 2.0 or Laxus). The armor loses it's defensive values by doing this, so Jayan is extremely weak against physical attacks in this form. During Taijuumin the armor also gains the power to change the wearing into lightning himself, allowing for almost hypersonic movement. (As fast as Laxus, possibly as fast as Racer 2.0) '''Fire Mantra: '''After chanting, the armor is charged with the power of fire. *'The Knuckles: 'The knuckles are charged with fire. The speed of the strikes does not differ, but the strength increases. Each strike sears the opponents armor and clothes, and possibly also his/hers flesh. The heat is very high at first, but lessens the more you strike since the flames do not have time to recover. During Taijuumin, each punch ignites the air in front of the punch, causing a fireball to erupt and engulf the enemy. *'The Kickers: 'Just like the knuckles, except that they also light the air on fire in a small area around the kicks. This increases during Taijuumin. *'The Guards: 'Charged with fire, the guards automatically heat up and guard against cold. They also stun the flesh of the wearer because of the heat, dulling the pain sensed by the wearer. During Taijuumin the armor completely turns the user into fire that sears any enemies that damages him and allows him to launch himself into the air like a jet. '''Earth Mantra: '''After chanting, the armor is charged with the power of Earth. *'The Knuckles: 'The knuckles are charged with the power of rock. The strikes become very slow and heavy, but extremely strong. Strikes while using this mantra could easily crush any normal steel or other normal metal. During Taijuumin the strikes cause the earth to follow the strikes path, shooting rock pillars from the ground in the direction the user is punching. *'The Kickers: 'Kicking is impossible in this Mantra, but that is replaced by another effect. Stomping on the ground causes a rock to shoot up from the ground. The rock can be punched to be used as a projectile. During Taijuumin the stomps instead shoot up giant stone pillars to strike the enemy. *'The Guards: 'The properties of stone increases the durability of the armor and of the wearer, and the wearer is enhanced with magical power to increase magic defense, blocking strong magical attacks drains the magic power of the user by matching power with power. Movement is lowered while using this Mantra. During Taijuumin the wearers skin turns into stone, further boosting defenses but lowering movement. During this the stone is charged and the magical protection is increased as well. '''Water Mantra: '''After chanting, the armor is charged with the power of water. *'The Knuckles: 'The knuckles are charged with the flow of water, making the strikes flow and strike very fluidly. During this Mantra striking is done with the palms. The palms are coated in a thin layer of water, When punching, the strikes uses water pressure to pressure the muscles and flesh of the opponent to stun his limbs if they are hit correctly. Punches in this mantra flow almost like water, putting alot of pressure on the enemy since he won't be able to block an entire barrage incoming. The strikes aren't fast like in the lightning mantra, but they're more accurate and a little stronger. During Taijuumin each strikes releases blades of water to slice the enemy and concentrated torrents of water to punch them. *'The Kickers: 'Just like the knuckles except each kick releases a small slice of water to cut at the enemy at short range of the kick. During Taijuumin the slices becomes stronger currents that push the enemy. *'The Guards: '''The armor becomes much lighter and uses water to soothe the muscles of the body. This makes the wearer alot more flexible and grants a type of health regeneration and a small amount of increased magical power-regeneration. During Taijuumin the wearer literally becomes water (like Juvia) and becomes intangible from attacks. The wearer then uses increased water pressure in the palms and feet to punch and kick like they were physical. '''Non-Magical abilities Expert-level Martial Arts: 'Jayan is extremely skilled with martial arts. During his extensive training with the monks he became known for being one of the most skilled fighters ever trained there. His style of fighting build on punching quickly and accurately at pressure points to disable or incapacitate the enemy quickly without wasted energy. The Eight-Demons fighting style is completely based on the use of martial arts, meaning his martial arts is the base of his fighting strength rather than his magical power. He does not use "spells" like most mages, but prefers using normal punches and kicks and simply channeling power through them to his own benefit. Jayan has trained extensively with the use of the Chop Hanging Palm fighting style and adopts it while using the Water Mantra. He trained it with different masters of the art and has mentioned that he has a quite good relationship with Bacchus even though that man has a very radical and special personality. Both of them have tried eachothers styles of fighting, whereas Jayan even implemented pieces of Bacchus' fighting style in his own. '''Immense Speed: '''Jayan possesses extreme speed, agility and reflexes. His extensive training allows him to move the quickest, shortest and most effective way to his target destination and allows him to use his muscles more effectively to move very fast. Even outside of using the Lightning Mantra, his punches and kicks are extremely quick and his movements are hard to follow for most people. He's been known to fight equally with Bacchus even without unleashing a Mantra, even though Bacchus himself didn't go all out by not using his Drunken Chop Hanging Palm techniques. '''Immense Physical Strength and Durability: '''Being trained to use close-combat he has also been trained to increase physical strength and durability. He trains over two hours every day to keep his fitness and increase his strength, and his habit of doing combined with his skill as a mage has given him immense strength and toughness. His magical Power may be low for a high-class mage, but his extreme skills allow him to fight on-par with most S-Class mages. He has displayed his power by litteraly punching through metal while sparring with Erza without the use of the Earth Mantra. He also took a clean blow from Gajeels piston without showing so much as a grimace, showing his durability is strong enough to withstand punches enhanced with magic. '''Expert-level Acrobatics: '''Jayan is very flexible and fast, being able to easily perform complicated moves and acrobatics mid-fight. Dodging is fairly easy and moving in for punches is aided by his high mobility on his feet. He has on several occasions been seen doing a kind of flip-kick from above his target, kicking the latter downwards into the ground. He can also scale building walls and mountains with very little handholds. 'Weaknesses '''Low Magical Power: '''Even though he is a mage of a high caliber, what is stopping him from becoming stronger is his low magical power. He does train it every day, but much less than he trains his more physical traits. This means he has a lower overall magical resistance and his magical attacks are weaker than they could potentially be. '''Low Range: '''Being a hand-to-hand combatant Jayan is limited to very close range except when using the Taijuumin. Long range opponents or opponnents quick enough to stay at a safe distance could easily win a one-on-one fight with Jayan, since he can't land any blows. Even though he possesses high speed and agaility by himself, he just can't catch up with everyone. '''Complicated Mantras and high level of required Concentration: '''The Mantras used are complicated and hard to perform mid-combat, so changing stance is extremely difficult if Jayan is already pressured to the point of being on full defense. They contain many difficult sentences that, if spoken wrong, causes the Mantra to have no effect at all leaving him in a vulnerable position. He requires overall concentration while fighting as well, since he has to know exactly where and when to punch and where to move most effectively. If this concentration is broken for some reason, his fighting skills are lowered considerably. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members